Can't Control Me
by Kaytou-Meter
Summary: Anastasia Grzoghorek is a force of nature. Briliantly gifted engineer, technical wizard, and S.H.E.I.L.D.'s wild card - You never know what you're going to get when she's concerned. But like everyone else within the spy organization it seems, Ana has a few shadows hidden in her past.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - 

The little girl watched the forest scenery whiz by. Her face was pressed against the glass of the backseat window, her breath creating fog every few seconds.

"Be careful, love." Her mother cooed from the front seat, "We wouldn't want you to get carsick."

"Leave her alone, Ellen." The girl's father laughed from the driver's seat, "She's just a child. If she gets sick, she'll get sick and then lesson learned."

Ellen sighed, "I suppose you're right…I still don't want her feeling ill when we get to the office though. You know how the boss gets, Markus."

"I know I'm always right, that's what I get paid for." Markus grinned, kissing the top of his wife's hand, "Everything will be okay. I promise." The little family drove in silence for a few minutes, just enjoying each other's company. The little girl concentrated hard on the scenery passing her. She was on her 25th attempt to remember the road signs as they passed. Uncle always said to pay attention to everything around her – even down to the miniscule grain of sand on the right side of her left sneaker. It irked her that what took her so long to do, was super easy for the tall man. The girl signed as she messed up yet again and slumped down in her seat, sighing as she went. Uncle's face came into her mind, his eye full of disappointment.

"What's up buttercup?" Markus sang from the front seat. He glanced at her in the rearview mirror, seeing large dark brown doe eyes staring back at him.

"Are we there yet?"

Markus rolled his eyes, "Ahh…the eternal question...If we were there, little one, then you would be able to leave the car. Unlike right now because then you would be stuck in traffic and flattened like a pancake."

Anastasia nodded, "Okay." She turned back to her window and was silent. She did not appreciate her father's humor at times like this because it made her want pancakes now.

Ellen glanced back at her daughter, then to the metal briefcase in her lap. It almost felt warm under her free hand – definitely something to worry about.

"Markus, the case is getting hotter. I think we need to pull over."

"Ellen, don't worry. The case was built specially to transport the Cube. I'm sure it's just the car getting warm." Markus let go of her hand and pressed a button in the middle console. Cool air immediately started circulating through the small car. Anastasia absently shivered, her attention still on the passing scenery.

Ellen shook her head, "No Markus, I'm positive it's the Cube. You read the same reports that I did and you know that it acts up sometimes. I think its best that we pull over and call in."

Markus sighed, "Alright, if you feel that we must." Ellen leaned over the center console and placed a hand on her husband's cheek, "Thank you."

"Always." He smiled, gently kissing her.

"Mommy!" Both parents whipped around in their seats to look at their daughter, worry across their faces. Anastasia felt her eyes go big and her mouth open but nothing would come out as she stared down the oncoming truck. A loud horn exploded almost on top of them. Anastasia gripped her seat like it was a life line, unable to close her eyes.

Tires squealed. She could hear her parents yelling her name. Glass shattered as the truck crashed into them, raining down. Her entire world turned upside down…literally. She felt the car flip up and over the truck, like a horrible rollercoaster. The silver case her mother held flew back and smashed into her. She clutched the case to her chest and managed to scream when the car struck black top again, mangling the front end even further. Anastasia felt everything come to a stop finally, in absolute silence and upside down. She let the case fall from her arms. It crashed to the roof of the car, emitting a large blue spark like miniature lightning. A wave of electricity surged through her body, leaving it tingling. The last thing she saw was a pool of red slowly spreading above her head.

_(Present Day) _

Phil Coulson slowly approached the small bungalow, his eyes wary of his surroundings. He wasn't an official spy or anything but caution had never hurt. And in his line of work as Nick Fury's right hand, it was a vital necessity. He had been here numerous times already but it would not do to let his guard down even once because all it took was one time of distraction and then no more Phil.

_**But you didn't have to cut me off!**_

_**Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing! **_

_**And I don't even need your love! **_

_**You treat me like a stranger and I feel so rough!**_

The front porch vibrated with the blaring music coming from inside. It shook the windows at an alarming rate but somehow they didn't shatter. He thought he could hear loud banging coming from somewhere in the house. _'Great.' _he thought, rolling his eyes. Of all the days for the world to end, it had to end on a day when _She_ was in a bad mood. Phil exhaled the breath he had been holding and slowly raised his hand to knock.

_Rap. Rap. Rap. _

The music suddenly cut off in mid song, not that Couslon minded. He removed his ear plugs and waited.

"Ma'am, I do believe that Agent Coulson is at the front door." A medium electric monotone announced from inside. There was another loud bang then silence…enough silence that Coulson started to worry.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT, COULSON?!" an angry voice bellowed on the other side of the door. He didn't even jump, used to these types of "greetings."

"May I come inside, Marie?" was all he said. There was a garbled mumble then the sound of locks being dismantled. The bright red door opened, revealing a pair of piercing blue eyes glaring in his direction through a welder's mask. Beneath the mask was covered in dark grey coveralls covered with stains of who knows what and big black steel-tipped boots. The hand gripping the front door was in a thick leather glove.

"Why should I let you inside? You don't even know my name. Riddle me that, master spy." The voice coming from the mask was snarky and rough, but distinctly female.

"Because I've brought you cookies and names are meant to be shared in privacy, where prying eyes and ears cannot have them," Coulson replied with a small smile, offering the bright blue box in his free hand. Those bright blue eyes rolled but the figure moved enough to let the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent through. He chuckled internally, passing by her on his way into the bungalow. She was just like her father – he never could resist sugary anything either.

"Please have a seat, let me just clean up real quick." The woman said before disappearing down the hall. Coulson took her suggestion and sat in a nearby armchair, his senses still on alert. Around a fiery spirit like the woman who lived here, caution was advised heavily. You never knew what was going to jump out at you. Her décor however, had not changed in the few months he hadn't visited. Warm browns and greens mixed with dark red and navy blue was the color theme of the small house. He could see a bright yellow kitchen through a door to his left and the hallway the woman had gone down to his right. Coulson knew which rooms were off the hallway (master bedroom, second bedroom, bathroom…) and he had no doubt that they looked the same as they always did. He gingerly placed the box of cookies on the carved wooden coffee table that dominated most of the living room, taking in the same lack of personal effects beyond a bookshelf positively overflowing with a hodge-podge of books. A few knick-knacks were placed on the small entertainment center but that was it. No family pictures, school photos or anything. Which was good considering the danger of having security compromised, but he found it unsettling nevertheless. 5 minutes passed in silence then she appeared again, this time in normal clothes and minus the heavy welder's mask. She was of a medium stature – no more than 5'9 with warm chestnut brown locks pulled into a messy bun at the nape of her neck, a decent figure in jeans and Pink Floyd t-shirt, full lips (which were currently pulled into a slight frown) and pale skin made even more obvious by the dark blue/purple circles underneath those calculating blue eyes of hers. She sat gingerly opposite Coulson, curiosity and anger waging a war across her features. He decided to get straight to the point – it would be easier for them both.

"It's been taken," He leaned forward; placing his elbows on his knees as the reality of the situation the world was now in came crashing down on him.

Her eyes went big, "What has…wait…surely not…"

"I'm afraid so. Early this morning we had a security breach…by cosmic standards." He hoped that she would get the full meaning of her words…she did.

"So what is the plan now? I'm assuming that Fury does have a plan?" She crossed her arms over her chest, leaning back into her chair. Coulson had to admire how well she was taking everything the words he had spoken implied.

"The Initiative, it's back on the table. Agent Romanoff is already on her way to collect Banner and once I'm done here, I'm off to Stark's."

"I see. I'm assuming full action is under way? We're pulling out "all the stops", so to speak?"

"Exactly, Which is why we need you to with us," Coulson braced himself for fireworks…but none came.

She sighed slowly, almost resigned. Her eyes met his and she nodded, "Alright."

He blinked, _She's agreeing? Without a fight? The world is indeed ending, I suppose._

"A car will be here to pick you up in exactly an hour the minute I leave, understood?" Coulson rose, "Make sure you're ready. Time is of the highest importance."

She waved a hand dismissively, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I get it. I'll be ready." He nodded and started for the door, leaving her in her chair. A trickle of thought made him pause with his hand on the doorknob, "Why did you agree so easily? I expected more of a fight like last time."

She snorted, "I thought the answer would be easy for you to figure out. If I don't agree to you, then Fury will just send Him to collect me and I'd rather not have to deal with it. It's easier for everyone if I just agree with you and do as I'm told for once."

Coulson blinked in surprise again, he couldn't believe his ears. Not that he was going to argue with her logic. It was in fact easier on the entire S.H.I.E.L.D. if she just came willingly instead of being dragged, kicking and screaming as they say.

"I see. Well, remember you only have an hour to get ready as soon as I close this door."

"I know, goodbye Phil."

"Goodbye Anastasia."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, let me start off by saying that I am very sorry for such a short chapter. I have class in an hour so this is a rushed upload. ^_^ I know its boring right now but the action will pick up within the next few chapters. I have chapter three written already so it will be up sometime before Christmas. Thank you so much for reading, by the way. This is the first story that I have publicaly posted so I'm slightly nervous. **

**Also, if you've caught the little clues about who the girl Coulson spoke with is then kudos. You're the first people to notice. XD Keep an eye out. I'll slowly unveil her and her odd quirks. Hehe**

Chapter 2 – 

I slowly rose from my chair as soon as Agent Coulson left. I felt like I was already ages older than my short 29 years. The Tesseract was in the hands of the enemy and that enemy was also a god apparently.

_Well, we're screwed,_ I mused, quietly making my way down the hall. I trailed a hand absently down the cool walls, sighing. I loved my home, so much in fact that I rarely left it. Once S.H.I.E.L.D. had placed me here, all those years ago, I was content to stay in my little corner of the world and never leave. Sure, they had pulled me out onto missions…well, tried to anyway…but I always came back home. I wasn't like Romanoff or Barton who always, without fail moved every 3 weeks thanks to their highly overactive paranoia. I snorted at the thought, pausing in my bedroom doorway. My mask and coveralls were thrown haphazardly on my bed while my boots were tossed in a pile on the floor. I ignored the mess and got down on my knees, pulling my duffle bag out from under my bed. _Now what does on wear to fight evil masterminds and henchmen?_ I giggled at the thought, but quickly packed. Once finished 30 minutes later, I stepped away in satisfaction. My entire life was whittled down to the two bags sitting on my bed. Granted one was just for my work things alone…but, I had everything I'd ever need in case I didn't come back home. I shook my head at the thought, sitting down to pull on my spare set of boots. While I loved the steel toes, they got tiring and loud after wearing them for awhile. My worn dark leather combat boots were a different story. I glanced at my watch and calculated the time I had left – 25 minutes to be exact.

"Time to hit the lab before I go…" I murmured, getting to my feet. I retightened the straps on my gloves and exited my room and swiftly made my way to the end of the hall. I placed my hand, palm flat on the center of the wall, "Open the doors please, Melody."

"Right away, Ma'am." Came the monotone reply. There was an audible click and the wall split into two doors, sliding back into the walls.

I grinned, "Thank you my dear."

"Anytime, Miss Ana."

"What have I told you about calling me, Miss? Or ma'am for that matter?" I teased as I descended the metal staircase into the deep recesses of my house.

"I apologize, Ana. I thought with Agent Coulson here…it would have been a breach of protocol to be so informal with you." My house computer explained, sounding almost disappointed in herself. I patted the wall of the staircase fondly, "It's quite alright, I understand." Despite her being my own series of modifications, she remained a lot like her "parent program".

"Would you like me to turn on the lights?"

"Yes please, we must be quick. My car will be here soon." I made a face as I entered the large room beneath my kitchen. The lights quickly clicked on, revealing a hodge-podge of equipment, papers and a round computer desk in the center of it all. I expertly maneuvered around the apparent mess to my desk and sat with a sigh.

"Melody, please make a copy file of all data to the safe hard drive and then to my personal."

"Of course, I'm already working on it." Both woman and computer worked in silence, with only the occasional command and answer. Almost too soon, there was a loud ring from upstairs.

"The agents are here with your car, Ana." Melody reported, pulling me from the thrilling piece of fanfiction I was reading – hey, I never said I was a super workaholic.

I sighed, "Alright. Time to go." I tapped a few keys then turned off the machine, grabbing the thin hard drive from its place next to the monitor. I stood then, taking one last look around at my unfinished projects.

"You'll be back before you know it."

"I know," I smiled sadly, "But I still don't like leaving…and I'm not exactly looking forward to seeing Him again."

"It's been a few years, I'm sure things will be fine." The doorbell rang again before I could reply to my computer.

"Okay, off to help save the world then…yay!" I murmured sarcastically. Melody would have laughed if computers could laugh because it seemed to her and myself that the world always needed to be saved. I ascended the stairs quickly as the lights turned off behind me. A quick stop at my room had my bags in hand and then I was out the door, leaving everything I knew behind.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Merry Christmas my lovlies. ^_^ I don't know if you in fact celebrate Christmas so I will also wish you a Happy Holidays and New Year! I want to take this moment to thank everyone who has followed myself and this story. :D You have no idea how happy getting the notification emails makes me.**

**I wish I had happier news but alas I will not be updating again until after January 9th at the latest. I hope this nice long chapter will tide you over until my return. School and whatnot are insane right now - I even have to work through the remainder of my winter break to catch up on school. Anyway, I wish you all the best. :) Try not to think of ways to hurt me for being gone so long. I may be coherced into coming back sooner if you guys ask nicely. Lol. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 3 – 

"Ana," Maria Hill said from somewhere above me. I looked up from my place beneath the floor, laser tool in hand. She stood on the edge of the open grating, hands on her hips with that ever stoic expression on her face.

I wiped sweat from my forehead with the back of my hand, "What?"

"Agent Romanoff will be here with Banner within the hour and Agent Coulson not long after. Fury wants you to greet them."

"Oh?" I rolled my eyes, glancing back to the wires I was checking. I hated babysitting duty. That was Hill's job in my opinion.

"I called you on your headset 15 minutes ago to let you know,"

"I know, I heard you,"

I heard her sigh, struggling to contain her irritation no doubt. I did have that effect on people.

"Then why aren't you preparing? Those were direct orders from Director Fury, Agent Grzoghorek." I narrowed my eyes and stood, pointing the wrench I had in my other hand at her.

"You listen to me, prissy pants. I will do what Fury tells me to do ONCE we are in the air. Until then, my duty is to my ship to make sure that she is in top form. Otherwise, we could die a fiery death which is not something I have planned for today. So shut up and leave me alone to finish my inspection!" I growled, "And quit referring to me as something I'm not." I knelt down in the underbelly of the main level, ignoring Hill's stomping footsteps as she left. I was definitely going to pay for that later, but it was sure as hell worth it. I grinned in the dim light.

Slowly, I traveled down the hallway – checking each grid, wire and panel while listening in on the rest of my crew report back as they did the same. This was the work I loved. The feel of tools in my hands and the sense of purpose I always seemed carry with me whenever I worked on a project. I often couldn't stop until I finished – which is how the Helicarrier was built in a little over 2 years…and she was possibly my best invention yet.

A tap on the top of my head brought me out of my trance while in the last grid on my list. I glanced up, surprised to see Agent Coulson above me. It had already been an hour? Jeez.

He grinned slightly, "Captain Rodgers and Dr. Banner are onboard. We're just about to fully take off, so you may want to come with me to the Bridge. You know, just to check up on things."

I raised an eyebrow, "Just to check? Because since we're obviously in the air just fine without an explosion, I need to check on things in the Bridge?"

"Exactly." I caught a glimmer of amusement in Coulson's eyes…which made me worry.

"Fury told you to collect me, didn't he?"

"Actually it was Natasha."

"Damnit."

I followed a few steps behind Phil, straightening my dark jeans and black tee-shirt as best as I could – I had yet to change into my S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform. My ship was my main priority but thank the gods that I wasn't super dirty. My hands and knees had taken the brunt of the work but a quick strip of my knee pads and a change of gloves had me looking a little more appropriate. I swiftly re-clipped my hair back as we neared the Bridge doors, and pulled on a glove absently.

"Ah, here's Agent Coulson now. And I see he has found the elusive Dr. Grzoghorek." Director Fury boomed from his place in the center of the large control room. I rolled my eyes but walked with Coulson to the large table in front of Fury's stage. Two men and Agent Natasha Romanoff AKA my second keeper were already there. I saw Hill glare at me from the corner of my eye which made me want to chuckle. Did the woman ever smile? I took a second to study the two newcomers - Captain Steve Rodgers and Dr. Bruce Banner – both heroes in their own right and here to hopefully save the world yet again. I hadn't met either of them before – unless you count helping with Steve's defrosting process as a meeting – but Coulson had provided files on each. Both men turned to look at me.

"Dr. Grish-gork?" Steve struggled to get his tongue to correctly pronounce my last name. It made me smile.

"Je-gorek is the easier way of pronouncing it, but please call me Ana…" I stepped forward to hold out my hand, but caught a glimpse of a computer screen a few feet away instead. My lungs nearly stopped and I froze, recognizing the face the techs were searching. Agent Clint Barton was a notoriously solitary man – definitely not one for talking or interacting with people at all for that matter. As far as I knew, Coulson and Natasha were the only ones aware of his past – Fury and Hill tolerated him for short bursts of time and that was it. Steve and the rest were pushed to the back of my mind as I slowly walked towards the computer, almost in a trance-like state. Last year during the New Mexico incident was the first time I had ever met S.H.I.E.L.D.'s "Hawk". I grimaced, remembering that horrible week. Stupid Asgardian robot Destroyer. I was unfortunately bestowed upon the pleasure of being the person who acted without thinking and nearly died – I doubted Coulson will ever let me live down my "damsel-in-distress" moment anyway. Apparently Barton was helping me walk when I up and fainted so the insane man decided to carry me bride style to the waiting helicopter – classic fairy tale damsel-in-distress according to Phil Coulson. He didn't know the half of it though. I winced as the old burn scars on my hands ached with phantom pain while my wrists tingled. I had had no intentions of pulling anyone into my crazy well of secrets beyond Coulson and Director Fury, but circumstances changed. Instead of becoming an enemy like I thought he would at the time, Barton became my only other friend besides my boss and handler – which was really sad when you thought about it. My feet stopped me about a foot away from the screen. I knelt down, blinking slowly. If Barton was compromised, then we were in bigger shit than I had originally thought – myself especially.

"Ana? Anastasia?" I heard a few voices ask, but I ignored them. Barton was more important to me. I slowly reached out a hand; not really believing yet that the man who had taken my tale and locked it away like it was the fracking Declaration of Independence without a second thought was some super spy puppet of a crazy god with major family issues. Before I could stop myself, I felt my fingers brush the top of the computer monitor. As soon as my flesh touched the warm metal, a medium-sized blue spark jumped from my fingers to the computer. I jumped and quickly pulled my hand away, finally coming to my senses. I prayed no one had been paying too much attention to my little sleep walk moment to see what just happened.

"Pleasure to meet you, ma'am…I mean Ana." The voice of Captain America saying my name brought out of my thoughts. I glanced toward him, feeling my cheeks heat. I cleared my throat loudly to attempt to cover the awkwardness. I turned away from the computer and quickly strode back, refusing to meet anyone else's eyes save for Steve. I held out my hand with a small smile, "I apologize, Captain. I don't know what came over me – I blame lack of sleep and coffee."

"That's quite alright." He grinned in return, moving to shake my hand. My eyes quickly glanced down and I nearly screamed. The pale flesh of my knuckles was almost grinning wickedly at me in victory. I would finally lapse – without even meaning too. The first time since New Mexico. I gritted my teeth and pulled my hand away just a second before Steve grabbed it. Averting my gaze, I quickly pulled on my other glove and wrapped the straps tightly. Only then did I grasp his waiting hand warmly – probably a bit too warmly and cheery in fact. His eyes stared into mine, "I wanted to ask if you were okay? That was some static electricity you had going on there by the computer." I bit the inside of my cheek, DAMNIT.

I struggled to remain calm, "Oh yeah. I'm great. Just a little shock – must have been excess from the wires I was checking earlier." With that, I cleared my throat uncomfortably and turned to Bruce, offering a smile, "Dr. Banner, it is an honor to meet you." I could still feel Steve's eyes on me and wondered if anyone else had seen what happened.

Bruce shook his head, "I highly doubt it, but thank you. Agent Romanoff was telling Captain Rodgers and I that it was you who designed this ship?"

I struggled to hold back a blush now, clearly amusing Natasha because I heard her laugh quietly behind me. Fury saved me from answering, "Agent Romanoff is correct. Dr. Grzoghorek designed and managed the building of the Helicarrier."

"It is a very impressive machine, ma'am…Ana." Steve put in, sliding his hands into his jacket pockets. He still watched me carefully – I felt Natasha and Hill doing the same. This was going to be bad, really bad. My mind raced 100 miles a minute, how was I going to get out of this? One mistake in over 10 years of being careful and my entire world was going to crash down – literally in some cases.

Before I could reply, Fury moved from his command center to Dr. Banner, "Thanks for coming." He shook the scientist's hand quickly.

"Thank you for asking nicely." Banner said, glancing down at the ground for a second, "So how long am I staying?"

"Once we get our hands on the Tesseract, you're in the clear."

Banner shifted, "Where are you with that?

Coulson crossed his arms where he stood a few feet to the left on main floor, in front of a row of computers. I copied his stance, uncomfortable from my position next to the large circular table. I didn't particularly enjoy being a watcher…or being watched for that matter. Steve was quiet from his place near Coulson.

"We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet. Cell phones, laptops…if it's connected to a satellite, its eyes and ears for us."

Natasha captured my attention as she knelt down next to the computer I had touched, tapping the screen. She didn't look too surprised to see Barton's face there.

"It's still not going to find them in time." Natasha murmured, looking to the men. I saw her eyes briefly look my way but I ignored them. I glanced to Fury and Dr. Banner to see their reactions. Banner immediately took charge.

"You have to narrow the field," He started to remove his coat, "How many spectrometers do you have access too?"

Fury crossed his arms, "How many are there?"

Banner quickly shrugged his jacket off, "Call every lab you know. Tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays. I'll rough out a tracking algorithm, basic cluster recognition. At least we can rule out a few places." He wrapped his jacket in his arms, "Do you have a place for me to work?"

Fury turned to look at Natasha who stood, "Agent Romanoff, show Dr. Banner to his lab please."

She nodded and headed for the Bridge doors, Banner followed, "You're going to love it, Doc. We've got all the toys." They passed me and then were gone. I rubbed my neck, sighing. This was going to be a long day.

"Dr. Grzoghorek, would you mind taking Captain Rodgers to his quarters?" Fury's voice cut through my hazy walls. I looked at him and then to Steve again.

"Of course," I stood, shoving my hands into the pockets of my jeans, "If you'll follow me, Captain." Two steps of his long legs had him at my side and we left, exiting through the double doors Natasha and Banner had used. Silence hovered between us as he followed me through the twisting halls, further and further into the ship.

"I hope you know that you're going to have to draw me a map so I don't accidentally end up walking off the side of the ship because I'm lost." Steve murmured when we paused to let a group of security pass by. I grinned, feeling some of the tension leave my body. I thought he was going to bring up the incident with the computer. I was really not in a sharing mood…at all.

"I'm completely serious you know, I have absolutely no idea where you're taking me…heck, you could be taking me to kill me off or something for all I know." I laughed at that; it was an absurd idea but funny.

"Believe me Captain, you'll learn the ways of Ellie in no time."

"Ellie?"

I nodded, "The ship, that's what my crew and I call her. Helicarrier is just too long to say all the time, plus Ellie is a feminine name that suits her perfectly."

The silence between us was deafening, despite people and machine working around us. I stopped in front of a series of silver doors off of the main hallway. I pulled a keycard from my pocket and slid it into the scanner. There was a whir then a beep before the door opened – I resisted the urge to glance inside.

"Here you go, Captain," I turned to look at him, offering the keycard, "Make sure you don't lose this – all you have to do is slide the card into the silver box on your door and it will open. Don't worry about someone breaking in – each card and lock are a matched set so no other card will work in your scanner."

Steve took the bright blue keycard from my hand, his fingers brushing the leather. I jumped in surprise, looking up.

"Thank you, Ana." He smiled at me…but the smile didn't reach his eyes. I still saw that look like he was watching and analyzing me every moment he could. I didn't like it.

"No problem." I mumbled, leaving without much of a goodbye. I don't think I stopped until I reached the safety of my lab and quarters, leaning against the door with a sigh.

How the hell was I going to do this?

Damn.

I really wanted to go home


End file.
